


Trick or Tweet

by phoxinus



Category: Bartimaeus - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Extra Treat, Fanart, Gen, ToT: Monster Mash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoxinus/pseuds/phoxinus
Summary: In hindsight, Kitty probably should have handed out the candy herself.





	Trick or Tweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megkips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megkips/gifts).



> Happy Halloween!


End file.
